


Bad Body Double Trouble

by cardboardhydrates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Edgepuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardhydrates/pseuds/cardboardhydrates
Summary: Papyrus figured that he could at least befriend his own counterpart from another universe. But when you've got insecurities up the wazoo locked away so tightly that you're barely even aware of them, meeting your double might bring up some unexpected reactions.Or.The story of Papyrus and Edge's shounen rivalry





	Bad Body Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agraulis_vanillae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/gifts).



“Bro. I think it might be time to talk about this.”

Edge flushed angrily, dangling upside down by his ankles from the trap he had stepped into. He was forced to admit, it was a clever, well constructed trap. 

He sure as hell wasn’t going to tell his brother that though.

“There is nothing to talk about!” He shrieked, “I clearly saw the trap, but I allowed myself to be captured by it anyways!”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m serious!” Edge squirmed, rubbing the ropes around his ankles against the rough edges of his armor. “In fact, the trap was so pathetic and obvious, that I felt sorry for my pathetic alternate self, so much so that I allowed myself to fall into it so as to make him feel better!”

Red snorted. “All right, I get it. You don’t want help. Less work for me anyways.”

What a jerk. Edge might not need help, but it would have been nice! Red snickered at him, obviously aware.

“That’s not what I mean though. I’m just wondering what the hell you did to that guy?” Red sat down on the ground and got comfortable. “Talked to Sans about it, he said he’d never seen Papyrus act like this to anyone else.” 

The knots are his ankles tightened the more Edge squirmed. He was going to have to cut himself loose.

“And you’ve seen how he is with everyone else right? Perfectly civil and polite to everyone else, even when he’s being made fun of. Kind of impressive that you managed to get under his skin like that honestly, considering-”

Goddammit, here it comes. 

“Considering that he doesn’t even have skin.” Red cackled at that, as if he hadn’t made the same fucking joke five thousand times already. Fuck his life.

“Hmpth, I have done nothing to warrant this treatment,” Edge growled. “He might have fooled the rest of you with his sweet and innocent act, but I know what he really is. A huge jerk!”

Snap!

The branch that had been holding Edge broke, sending him tumbling down to the ground. Or almost, as Red used blue magic on him right as he was about to land.

“Thanks.” Edge muttered begrudgingly. 

This Papyrus may have deceived the others with his “kind” and “innocent” act, but Edge was no fool. He knew without a sliver of a doubt that it was all a ruse.

They were the exact same monster after all.

~

Papyrus grumbled, hands shaking with near rage as he washed dishes. He pressed the washcloth to the plate he was holding, and rubbed it ferociously, harder and harder, until-

Crack!

The plate shattered into tiny pieces, scattering all over the counter.

….  
The water must be too hot!

“Um. Bro?”

Papyrus flinched, whirling around to find Sans standing in the kitchen doorway, hands in his pockets, and looking completely nonplussed despite having just watched someone wash a plate out of existence.

Papyrus pasted on a bright smile, brimming with artificial cheer. “Well hello there brother! Are you here to help me with dishes? Worry not, I have it in hand!” _Please go away please go away_

Instead of responding to Papyrus’ silent pleas like any reasonable monster, Sans walked in, leaning on the counter. “Nah, you’d just have to rewash them all when I was done. So, what’s up? Is that a new dish-washing technique that Undyne showed you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Sans.” Papyrus muttered, brushing the remains of the dish into the sink, along with the remains of another half-dozen dishes. 

“Okay. Anything you want to talk about?” 

“I am doing incredibly and unbelievably amazing! There is not a single thing bothering me right now!” Papyrus declared, turning his back towards Sans.

“Cool.” Sans pulled out a ketchup packet and stuck it in his mouth. Ugh. “Guess it's my turn then. Because I’m kind of ticked off at that Edge guy.”

“I KNOW RIGHT??????!!!” Papyrus immediately seized on the chance to complain. “That meal was a masterpiece! And he sabotaged it! My beautiful spaghetti cake! Ruined! My reputation as a master chef, besmirched! Why would he do that????” 

“I guess he didn’t like your pranks all that much.”

Papyrus stomped his feet in irritation. “They’re not pranks! It’s just surprise training! If anything he should be thanking me! A _Royal Guardsman_ should be prepared for anything, so if he gets caught, it’s his own fault for not being careful enough!”

“Oh. Is that why you don’t like him?” 

“Ugh! I don’t care that he’s in the Royal Guard and I’m not! I’m not so petty as that! And besides, I know I’m just as strong, as clever, and as crafty as he is! I’ll prove it!”

Sans wouldn’t get it. Him and _his_ double were automatic besties from the moment they met, cracking jokes together as if they had known each other their whole lives. Sans apparently could befriend anyone, even versions of himself from dark, edgy universes. Meanwhile, Papyrus couldn’t even befriend himself. 

It just wasn’t fair that Edge was in the Royal Guard while Papyrus was still working so hard to prove himself worthy. He didn’t like thinking about it honestly, about how Edge’s Undyne obviously saw something worthy of the Guard in the other skeleton, while Papyrus’ own Undyne apparently did not.

It wouldn’t be so bad if Edge didn’t keep _rubbing it in his face_. Constantly bragging about how cool he was, how strong and formidable and so much better he was than Papyrus. 

Papyrus knew that there was no way Edge was as great as he said he was. They were the exact same skeleton after all.

~

_This was it. This was the last straw._ Edge seethed. He summoned a bone construct, and dug it into the side of the spike-filled pit he had fallen into, slowly climbing his way out. He could hear mocking laughter from above.

He had been remarkably merciful. He had allowed this other Papyrus to get away with his foolish japes with minimal retribution, time and time again. But he would not allow himself to be made a fool of, and certainly not _in public_. 

The traps were getting more elaborate and more dangerous, sure proof of how desperate Papyrus was becoming in order to be taken seriously. It was sad, how desperate for validation this double was. Edge would never need to go to such lengths, he was respected and feared by all. (the spike-filled traps he set out for Undyne didn’t count. It was a completely different circumstance!) 

So what if the spikes had been sort of squishy and did no damage. Papyrus was clearly a menace and needed to be taken down.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Nilla! I know this isn't very Edgepuff yet, but its coming!


End file.
